


Steven Universe Crystal

by FedoraBandit



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FedoraBandit/pseuds/FedoraBandit
Summary: Chaos has woken and destroyed the Future and its now up to Chibi Moon, the now dubbed Sailor Moon of her time, to go back in time to prevent Chaos from getting the Silver Crystal. However the portal doesn't bring her and Diana to Japan but to Beach City where Steven, age 18, has come home to visit his family after being away for so long. This is the story of a young Guardian stepping away from her mother's shadow to create her own legacy and a young Crystal Gem coming to terms with his gem's hidden origin and history.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Chibiusa/Helios, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 12





	1. A Kingdom Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Steven Universe/ Sailor Moon crossover. It has been a while since I've read Sailor Moon so I'll be re-reading the manga to get some details however this story has been dying to see the light of day. Please tell me what you think! Happy reading. :)

CHAPTER ONE  
A KINGDOM GONE

She panted hard as she ran down the last set of stairs, bag heavy on her back. She had taken everything that was necessary: the weapons that had been left behind by the others, her mother’s leftover possessions to prevent them from getting into the wrong hands, her own items that she would need for the important mission she had to accomplish. She clutched her transformation brooch close to her chest, the door was so close she could see the lonely Guardian standing definitely by the entrance, ready for the fight, as the younger Guardian approached.

“Small Lady!” A large gray cat ran towards her, a gold key in her mouth. “Where’s-”

“Everyone’s gone,” she said, choking back the tears. Right now was no time to cry or mourn the loss she had suffered when there was something else she could do. “Crystal Tokyo has fallen to Chaos.”

“You have to go,” Pluto, Guardian of Space and Time, said without looking at the young woman standing in front of her. Her gaze instead was fixed to something more sinister that was quickly approaching: the dark personification of the Silver Crystal itself in the hands of Chaos. “It won't be long until this gate also falls. I will prevent Chaos from following you but I cannot promise anything. Please, find Sailor Moon and prevent Chaos from getting the Crystal.”

“Pluto, come with me!” Small Lady’s proposed desperately . She was scared, alone, had seen her court slaughtered and her mother and father become nothing but dust...she couldn’t bear to lose Pluto as well.

Her garnet eyes almost betrayed her answer. “You need to leave. Now!” The Princess knew she had asked too much from Pluto and had known, deep inside, what her answer would be...but it still hurt knowing that her friend, her very first friend who always believed and supported her, would meet the same fate as everyone she loved.

She allowed the last couple of tears to roll down her cheek in honor of her friend before thrusting her hand into the air and shouting, “Moon Crisis, Make up!”

~*~*~

Steven braced himself as he opened the door to his old home. He expected to find an empty, dark place but was in fact met with a warm and cheerful atmosphere. By the looks of it, his dad had gone all out for the holiday in a way he had never been able to do while living in a van. Cramp spaces never allowed much decoration save for a small tree that would have looked better on a desk.

“STEVEN!” A shrill voice said from the living room so loud that it muffled the cheery Christmas rock his dad was playing. Pearl, who had been holding three perfectly wrapped presents with perfect bows, dropped everything to the ground, ran towards Steven and gave him a hug so tight he could hardly breath. Despite having enjoyed his time alone driving through the country, Steven had missed his home and family. Not the crazy adventures or the near death experiences. It was the warmth, laughter and happiness they brought him that he missed. Sometimes he would even miss the Diamonds and Spinel. Sometimes...

“Schtuball!” Greg, who had been coming down the staircase, had also spotted Steven and rushed to give his son a hug. “Looks like these two years away have done you some good! You’ve grown. Pearl, move aside, let me give my son a hug.”

Pearl reluctantly moved away, letting father and son reunite after two years apart. Even though they had video chatted almost every night, getting a real hug from his dad couldn’t be beaten.

“Yo Pear,” a voice came from further into the house. “I found these lights in my room. Where do you want to hang these?”

“Amethyst, look who is here.” Pearl said in a sign-song voice.

“Steven!” Just like Pearl, Amethyst dropped the lights and gave Steven a bear hug.

“I missed you! How long have you been here? Pearl, why didn’t you say anything? You have got to tell me everything about your travels.”

“Hi Amethyst,” Steven said with a big smile. Yes, he had definitely made the right call to come back home this year. “I definitely have a lot of stories. I even got you snacks from different places,” he said as he pulled a small snack from his pocket.

“Mystery Shack Chocolate bar?” She said as she read the label. “Steven! You’re amazing thanks!.” And with one bite the whole thing was gone, wrapper and all.

He laughed but stopped as a gentle hand was placed on his shoulder. “I’m glad we’re on the timeline of you visiting us.”

“Garnet!” It was his turn to give a big, tight hug, tears of happiness rolling down his cheek. His life had definitely been different...but he missed them and was happy, for the first time in a while, to be home with them.

After a delicious dinner, which his father had cooked, they sat around the living room with the fire going. They caught Steven up on the normal day to day going of Little Homeworld where Homeworld Gems continued to come and learn about human life and to be their own gems. Even the Diamonds would sometimes drop by. “We know they’re coming to see if you’re back,” Amethyst said, “but after we tell them that you’re not home they actually stick around. Yellow Diamond sure loves to teach leadership classes.”

Steven choked on his hot chocolate. “Yellow likes to what?”

“Yeah, and Blue likes to teach gems the art of relaxation techniques.” Steven was speechless. The Diamonds, the Great Diamond Authority who made his mother’s life unbearable, who made her feel like she was not enough...were actually teaching gems lessons to be their better selves.

“And White?” Steven asked, afraid of their answer.

“She used to come with Spinel from time to time but the last two times they’ve come, White hasn’t been with them. Neither has Spinel.” Garnet said, her voice not giving Steven any inclination if she was glad or not that that was the case.

“But enough about them, Schutball, tell us about your trip!" Steven talked about his adventures. Normal, human adventures. Sleeping in his car, having to change a tire, holding different jobs from waiting tables to delivery boy. He knew all he could have done is call his dad and ask for money but he wanted to do things his own way. Connie would even sometimes join him whenever she could spare a weekend in between studies and school. He supposed having a lion that could create portals was a plus when keeping up with a long distance relationship.

“So what has been your favorite part?” Pearl asked.

“Well there was this one time in a town Gravity F-”

A loud crash interrupted him. “What was that?”

A terrible feeling dropped into Steven’s stomach. He had not been back home for more than three hours and something already felt dangerous. “Take deep breaths,” he could hear his therapist say. “Count to ten and concentrate on your breathing.”

“Stay here,” Pearl instructed Steven as Garnet and Amethyst joined her at the house’s balcony.

“Accept you cannot control everything, Steven,” the voice continued to coach him. “Count to ten, and assess the situation.”

“Perhaps it’s a cat,” his dad said, aware that his son’s anxiety had spiked.

“Yeah,” he agreed. “Perhaps.”

~*~*

She had landed hard on the car and immediately panicked, afraid she had broken her mother’s relics or the other Guardian's weapons.

“Small Lady, are you ok?” Diana asked.

Groaning, she got off the car and just as she was about to check the bag and its contents, a door above her opened. Quickly, she hid in between the rocks, away from whoever was coming down the stairs and tried to remain calm. Diana, her good friend Diana, crept to the trash cans and knocked them over on purpose.

“Oh my, it was just a cat,” a woman’s voice said.

“Oh good,” another one answered. “Let’s go back, I want to try some of those snacks brought me and listen to about his travel.”

“No,” a more serious third voice said. “A cat wouldn’t do _that._ ”

“The roof to Steven’s car it’s smashed in! Something must have landed on that.”

“And something bigger than a cat.”

Diana looked back at her giving her an apologetic look.

“Who’s there?” the serious voice asked. "We don't want to hurt you, just show yourself."

“Garnet! Look out!”

A loud explosion startled the Guardian, however her startled scream had been muffled by the women's own startled cries.

“Where is she?” A shrill voice asked. “Where’s the Princess?” She couldn’t continue to hide while other fought the dangerous monster. Defenseless people could get hurt if she didn’t act fast. After hiding the bag in between the rocks and asking Diana to stay safe with them, she climbed the rock formation as best as her boots would let her. From on top of the rock she could see that these women were not normal. They were fighting and keeping up with the crystallized monster. It could be the darkness playing trick on her but she could've sworn that one of them had purple skin.

“Amethyst! Pearl! Garnet!” a boy’s voice came from above them.

“Steven get back!”

She watched as the small, skinny one was knocked back by a large spike.

It was now or never a voice that sounded like her mother said.

“Stop right there!” she yelled.

“You!” the monster screamed as it extended its wings.

“That’s right! I am the Sailor Guardian of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon! On behalf of the moon, present and future, I will punish you for the crimes you have committed against the Moon Kingdom and its people!”

~*~*~

Thank you for reading! Hope to see you in the next chapter. :)


	2. A New Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven battles something he's never seen before. Is this a gem or human? Is it another being that his mother wrong? This battle is more than what he or the mysterious girl ever bargained for.

Steven looked at the girl with the long pink hair, the large monster with the spiked wings and back at the girl who was now dodging an attack as she jumped off the rock down to the beach. The monster did not look like the corrupted gems he had battled during his younger years but more like a corrupted human if there was ever such a thing. What Steven found more terrifying was the monster’s face. Where two normal eyes ought to be, two enlarged empty sockets took their place. The mouth was elongated and from afar Steven could have sworn he had seen vampire fangs glimmer under the full moon. At the center of the monster’s chest there was something that resembled a fractured gem but he didn’t get enough time to wonder as a large spike flew over his head before it embedded itself on the house’s roof.. 

“Eehhh...I’m sure Bismuth can take care of that,” Greg said with a nervous laugh. 

“I’m over here!” Steven heard the mystery person say as he summoned his shield. He felt the anxiety rise in him but this battle was going to be a true test to the control he had been taught during therapy. 

“Dad, get inside and call Connie.” 

“Steven, be careful!” He said but stopped short at the door and grabbed his son’s arm. “Remember, you got to know when to bail, you don’t have to fix everything or fight every battle.” 

Steven couldn’t help but smile. “Thanks dad.” 

Diana watched from her small hiding spot as Sailor Chibi-no, she was no longer a child Diana reminded herself. She watched as Sailor Moon summoned her Moon Kaleidoscope in hopes this would heal or destroy the Gem but the creature had been too fast for her attack. 

“You escaped me once, girl, but you won’t be able to escape me again,” the beast snarled. “You don’t have your friends here to sacrifice themselves for you. What were their names again? You sure did scream for them as they died right in front of your eyes while doing a whole lot of nothing.” 

“Shut up!” Sailor Moon snapped back furiously. Diana watched in panic as the Moon Kaleidoscope vanished as Sailor Moon rushed in for physical combat. It was clear that the young Guardian had forgotten reason by physically fighting a monster twice her size; grief was clouding her judgement. Horror swept Diana as the monster sent the young Guardian flying.

Leaving her post and the precious items, the grey cat rushed to her friend to assess any damage. 

“Small Lady?” she asked with concern. “Are you ok?” 

“That’s enough!” A shadow fell over both Diana and Sailor Moon. “Who are you and what do you want? We don’t have to fight.” 

“Steven!” More shadows fell on Diana and the Princess who was struggling to get back to her feet. “Are you sure you want to fight?” The tallest one asked the boy who appeared to be holding on to a translucent pink shield. 

“Yeah, I’m sure.” 

“No wait,” Sailor Moon said through gritted teeth and holding on to her arm. “You don’t know who or what you’re dealing with.” 

“It’s okay, we got this,” the boy said with such confidence that Diana almost believed him. 

Steven summoned his protective bubble as the monster sent a wave of large icicles towards them. “We need to distract her.” 

“I got this!” Steven released his bubble, leapt to the sky and sent a large shield towards the monster. As it moved to block the incoming projectile,Pearl ran behind it and with her staff she swept the monster off of its feet. In one quick and flawless motion, Amethyst summoned her whip and wrapped it around the monster’s legs. “Up you go!” She said as she used her whole body to fling the monster up into the sky. “Woop, never mind!” She laughed as she brought it down as if the monster were a yoyo. On its way down, Garnet summoned her gauntlets and gave the monster a powerful hit that sent it crashing against the temple. 

“That should take care of it,” Garnet said, gauntlets disappearing. “That was a great idea Steven.” 

“Glad to see you kept training even though you were traveling,” Pearl said with pride. 

Before Steven could say something the monster appeared once again, its black wings wide behind it. This time Steven hadn’t been so fast and failed to summon the protective bubble on time. “I don’t care who you are but I will finish this,” the monster growled as it landed across from them. “I will snap your necks like I did to those at the Silver Millennium.” 

“The what?” Amethyst asked, clear confusion across her face. 

Before they knew what happened, the monster rushed at the Crystal Gems, punched Garnet hard on her torso causing her to double over and as if she were a rag doll, threw her across the beach where she remained immobile, the ocean waves moving gently back and forth Gernet’s legs. 

“Garnet!” the remaining Crystal Gems screamed as they rushed towards their friend. Amethyst, however, hadn’t been so lucky though. The monster grabbed Amethyst by her legs before flying high into the sky and forcefully throwing the gem back down so hard that Amethyst created a crater on the beach. Horrified, both Steven and Pearl rushed to the crater but were shocked to find a single purple gem waiting for them.

“Amethyst,” Pearl cried as she slid down the crater to retrieve the poofed Amethyst. 

“Pearl!” Steven yelled but it had been too late. The monster was flying above the crater where it unleashed a white hot ray with its mouth. Steven panicked and froze on the spot unable to think of something to do but it was Pearl’s screams of agony that snapped him out of it. He summoned a large shield and threw it at the monster who dodged it nonchalantly. 

Pearl’s silence was deafening. 

His breathing quickened as he peeked into the crate to find both gems poofed. 

“You should have minded your own business,” the creature sneered as it landed by Steven. “This has nothing to do with you.” The beast grabbed Steven by the black jacket’s collar and brought his face closer to the monster’s own. Up close, he could see that the empty eye sockets were more terrifying than they were from afar. Steven felt his face flush pink, the aura around him glowing, and his breathing shortening. 

“Moon Gorgeous Meditation!” 

Steven shielded his eyes as a bright colored light came straight at him and the monster. What he felt he would never really be able to explain. He felt a powerful electric shock go from head to toe and simultaneously feel at peace for the first time in a while. Then, as fast as it had come, the shocking feeling ended and his body hit the soft ,cold and wet ground beneath him. Above him a figure rushed the monster who had fallen to its knee but was already getting back up. Steven was in too much pain to immediately get up but slowly he rolled to this side and lifted himself off the ground to see the monster hurl the girl across the beach; her body slammed against jagged rocks so hard that if she had been a gem she would’ve poofed. 

“Diana...I can’t do this. I can’t be like mom…” The Princess cried as she struggled to get back to her feet. She could taste the blood in her mouth mixed with the snowy sand, tears rolling down her cheek. She tried to stand once again but her knees buckled underneath her. “I have to do this...I need to save everyone right here and in the future.” She sobbed as violent images flooded her mind, remembering the Ballroom massacre when Chaos had shown up with the so called personification of the Silver Crystal. “I wasn’t strong enough to protect Ceres, Juno, Pallas and Vesta...I couldn’t do anything for Hotaru or mama…I’m sorry Papa...I could only be Eternal Chibi Moon when I was around Sailor Moon all those years ago against Galaxia but when I returned home I couldn’t hold on to that power. I can’t do anything right.” Her body shook with sobs. Loneliness and regret filling her soul. 

“You can’t give up,” a gentle hand cupped hers. Chibiusa looked up to see a young woman with long, curly grey hair and four buns, two on each side of her head and a tail gently swinging back and forth. In the middle of her forehead, a gold crescent moon shone brightly under the moonlight. 

“Diana?”

The young woman smiled, “deep down you know you’re strong but you’re trying to be your mother so hard. You carry your own Pink Moon Crystal, much different from your mother’s Silver Crystal; you have your own powers that belong to you and only you. Don’t be the Sailor Moon of the past, be the new Sailor Moon the Silver Millennium needs and usher in a new era of Guardians.” 

“Get up you little bitch!” the monster snarled as it approached. "Get up and hand over your crystal for my mistress!" 

“You’re right,” the Guardian said, standing up on her own two feet. “I have to be strong like Sailor Moon used to be and believe that I can do this...No, I know I can do this!” 

The bag that had been strategically hidden exploded and out of it four transformation wands came rushing to the Guardian. 

“Guys,” Sailor Moon closed her eyes letting the warmth of her Quartet surround her, giving her the strength she needed. “I promise you, I will make this right. I will get our future back from Chaos’ hands , return the Silver Crystal to mama and I will right this wrong.” The four wands shone brightly above her as her chest burned hot with a newborn power. 

“I know this warm feeling…” she extended her arms in front of her as a familiar objective appeared before her. 

“The Holy Grail!” Diana exclaimed as it began to shine even brighter. “It's changing!”

The Holy Grail transformed into its ultimate form, the Holy Moon Chalice that only came to those strong enough to bear it. “Small Lady, you know what you need to say!” 

Sailor Moon nodded, red eyes determined as she reached for the hot brooch on her chest. 

“Pink Moon Crystal Power, Make up!” 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this fic! I've done some research and saw that both "Eternal Moon, Make up" and "Silver Moon Crystal, Make Up" are acceptable from the translation depending on what she uses to transform, the Chalice or the compact. 
> 
> Also, from my understanding, Chibiusa takes up the mantel of Sailor Moon during the Silver Millennium since Usagi can no longer transform after taking up the throne as Neo Queen Serenity. Calling her Sailor Moon was hard, I wanted to type Sailor Chibi Moon every time but I needed to respect the character's growth as a Guardian. Worry not, we'll very soon see the other guardians. 
> 
> If you liked this story, please leave a kudos or review and I'll see ya soon!


	3. Mirrors & Visions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven is reunited with old friends. Meanwhile Haruka and Michiru receive some upsetting news and will have to be the messengers to the rest of the group who is getting ready for a wedding.

MIRRORS & VISIONS

“So Connie, how did this semester end for you?” Dr. Priyanka Maheswaran asked as she passed a bowl of vegetables to her daughter. “I know you were struggling with Calculus at the beginning, we could get you a tutor if you want.” 

“I think it went OK,” answered Connie as she scooped some of the cooked yellow squash and zucchini. “Mr. Soto was a difficult teacher but I liked the challenge. He gave me extra credit to complete over the break and to go over my problem areas; we’ll be reviewing when we return to school.” 

“And debate class?” her father asked in between spoonfuls. 

“I crushed it!” exclaimed Connie with a big smile, eyes shining as she recalled her last debate with Tony, fellow high school Junior and Mr. Popular. “We debated if artificial intelligence is a danger to society.”

“I imagine you were on the con side.” 

“Actually, I wanted to broaden my debating techniques and put myself on the Pro side. I feel I still have room for growth and it’ll be a useful skill to have if I go into political science.” 

“Which reminds me, we need to schedule-” Priyanka stopped abruptly as something caught her eyes. Connie and her dad looked at each other, at Priyanka and then followed her gaze to find a pair of menacing eyes staring back at the family of three through through the window. 

“Lion!” Connie leapt from her chair and opened the door for the pink lion. Ever since Steven had left to travel the country, she had gotten used to Lion coming and going as he pleased. At first her parents weren’t too sure about housing a large lion while Steven was away but she had managed to convince them by stating that he was just a big outside cat who came whenever he wanted love and attention along with some treats and would leave abruptly the next day if she wasn’t planning on visiting Steven. Her parents had agreed but had just one rule for Lion: no portals inside the house. With Steven coming back tonight, however, she wondered what Lion was doing here instead of the Temple. 

“Hi boy what are-” Connie didn’t couldn’t finish her sentence as the Lion bolted past her to the upper floor where Connie’s room was and came back down holding her purse in his mouth; the muffled sound of her ringtone had stopped for a few seconds before it began to ring again before stopping altogether. “Oh no, I must have been in a hurry when I came home that I forgot to take it out after my drive.”

Connie fished out her phone from her purse to find that she had over ten missed calls from Mr. Universe. Worried, she pushed the voicemail button and just as she brought her smartphone up to her ear, Mr. Universe’s voice came through so clearly it sounded like he was standing right next to her. 

“Connie! Oh God, Steven be careful son!! Connie you have to hurry and come to the house. Someone is attacking Steven and the Gems and this is not looking good. Oh why don’t I have your mom’s number! Steven look out, behind you!" 

Her heart was pounding and her mind was racing. “You have to go,” her mother said as she handed Connie her sword, a small across her face, a smile that most likely was hiding the worry she had for her daughter. “Go rescue that boyfriend of yours.” 

“Thank you mom,” Connie said, grasping the hilt of her sword and getting on Lion’s back. “Let’s go boy, take me to Steven.” 

~*~*~*~

Michiru Kaioh settled in front of her vanity and applied the last finishing touches to her face; a light blush and a pink lipstick that complemented her attire. “We have a full schedule ahead of us today,” she said to her partner who was getting ready in the bathroom. “We’re meeting with the Music Academy’s Headmaster to set up a fund for the Kaioh-Tenoh scholarships, lunch with Setsuna, and last pick up Hotaru from school before we all meet with Usagi and the other girls for dress fittings.” 

Haruka stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in a navy pantsuit that suited her, her short hair styled and perfect in Michiru’s eyes and make-up so light it looked like she wasn’t wearing any. Without a word, Haruka paced over to Michiru, leaned over and gave her a light kiss, careful to not mess her perfect lipstick or start anything she wouldn’t dare to rush. 

“We should leave,” Haruka whispered, her lips brushing against Michiru’s making the aqua haired woman shiver as she kept her eyes closed. “We’ll be late with the Headmaster if we don’t leave now. You know how he is about schedules and tardiness." 

“Princess Neptune!” 

Michiru giggled, “You’ve never called me that.”

Haruka’s smile disappeared as she straightened up, her hand falling away from Michiru’s cheeks. 

“Please, can you hear me? Princess Neptune!” 

Michiru’s eyes snapped open and both women whipped their heads to the fireplace mantel they could see from their bedroom. “My mirror.” Michiru rushed past Haruka, her heels echoing loudly with each step she took in their big, spacious home. Without missing a beat, Haruka followed suit but remained behind Michiru who was now holding the mirror with both hands. A young lady was staring back at them. Her facial features were illuminated by both the moon and stars but it wasn’t someone they knew. Or was it? Haruka furrowed her brow as she took in the young girl's face...something about her was familiar. 

“Oh thank goodness!” She said with a small sigh. 

“Who are you?” Haruka asked. Michiru, knowing her partner well enough, knew that Haruka was glaring at whoever it was at the other end of the mirror. 

“Princess Uranus, I apologize, I’m Diana, Princess Small Lady’s companion.” 

“Diana?” Both women asked simultaneously.

“Is everything okay? 

“Where is Small Lady?” Haruka asked. 

“Where are you? Is it night time?”

The young girl shook her head and whispered rapidly, her eyes darting back and forth as if afraid of being caught. “I don’t know where we are. And Small Lady...we were attacked by a crystallized monster and the boy has taken Small Lady into his house.”

“What? What boy? Is she injured?” Asked Haruka.

Diana shook her head. “Everything has collapsed. We need help….” A loud roar above Diana made the young girl stifle a scream and hide further in her secure spot. “Someone’s here...I have to go.” And without another word, Diana terminated the connection and both women could only see their own concerned faces reflecting back at them. 

“I’ll cancel the meeting,” Haruka said as she rushed back to the bedroom for her phone. "We'll pick up Hotaru on our way to Setsuna's." 

“I’ll reach out to her now, perhaps she can start a trace of where they are.

Haruka paused at the bedroom’s door. “We need to tell Usagi.”

Michiru looked at her reflection and felt a wave of sadness wash over her. “Yes….she needs to know.” 

~*~*~

Connie arrived at the rocky beach to find a troubling sight. Some of the big rocks that surrounded the temple were shattered, the snow she had seen and marveled at its untouched beauty had been trampled and all that remained was brown slush. And Steven’s Car! It looked like something or someone had landed on it with its roof dented and windshield broken. A low groan coming towards her made Connie jump. 

She slid off Lion and unsheathed her sword, wishing her mom had not given her the loudest jacket she owned just before leaving; the swishing sound the sleeves made against her torso was going to give her away her element of surprise. She tightened her grip around the hilt, ready to go on the offensive but as the figure grew nearer her grip relaxed before lowering the sword. 

“Garnet!” Connie exclaimed, putting the sword away. “I thought you were the enemy. What happened?” 

The door to the house above them slammed open. “Garnet!” a battle worn Steven shouted from above. Not bothering with the stairs, he jumped over the railing and floated down to Connie and Garnet. He gave Garnet a tight hug, “I’m so glad you’re okay.” 

“I’m okay, Steven.” Garnet said as he patted Steven’s back. “Well, sort of. You and the others?” 

Steven shook his head. “I’m fine but whatever that was...it poofed both Amethyst and Pearl without breaking a sweat.” Steven suddenly realized that Connie was also there. A blush came across his face before he rushed to hug her too. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“Steven!” She hugged him tight, glad that physically he was okay but was apprehensive of his mental state as she knew how much of a toll battles took on him. “I’m sorry I didn’t get here faster. What happened?”

“We were ambushed by a powerful monster,” said Garnet as she walked towards the stairs, Connie and Steven behind her holding hands.

“A corrupted gem?”

“No,” Steven answered. “Whatever that was, it was more powerful than any other corrupted gem we have ever battled. And you know what’s the weirdest thing?” 

Connie shook her head, unsure what could be classified as ‘weird’ to Steven and the Crystal Gems. 

“It didn’t want me!”

“What?” 

“Let’s go inside,” Garnet instructed the two teens trailing behind her. “I think Steven needs to introduce us to our guest who, I think, owes us a lot of explanations.” 

~*~*~*~*~

Her body felt heavy.

She was tired.

Oh so tired.

Visions of the Queen, all in white and silver, floated into view, smiling and laughing. 

Vision of the King dancing with his Queen, a trail of stars forming under their feet as they waltz the night away.. 

The windows around them shattered, screams filled the room and a bright light blinded everyone. 

Then everything fell silent

The Queen was dead, blood pooling under her body, white dress stained red. The King right beside her, unmoving as well. 

A young Princess who now bore the Queen’s crown upon her head sat on the throne facing a warrior that was never to awaken. 

She opened her mouth to speak but a scream escaped her crimson lips. 

Hotaru shrieked before collapsing to the ground, shaking and sweating as concerned students surrounded her. 

“Tomoe, are you alright? Can you hear me?” a fellow classmate called out to her but Hotaru felt like she was falling into an abyss. 

Falling deeper into the darkness.

“Please, give her some space,” the teacher instructed. “Sato and Amaya please help Tomoe to the nurse's office and have someone reach out to her mothers. Everyone else, let's go back to our lesson.”

Hotaru wanted to fight back and say that she could walk but this vision had taken all of her energy…

Something wasn’t right in the universe and she could feel it. 

The Glaive will be swung and the end will come.

~*~*~*~*~

“So who exactly is she?” Connie asked, grateful that the hole in the wall from tonight’s fight had been fixed with a blanket and duck tape. Even though the Gems could feel cold weather, their definition of cold and chilly were very different from Connie’s or Greg’s who was throwing more logs into the furnace and had a blanket wrapped around him. “And what exactly happened” 

It took awhile but between Garnet, Greg and Steven they brought Connie up to speed with the night’s events. “And she just showed up out of nowhere?” 

“Yes,” Steven said as he settled both Pearl and Amethyst on a pillow hoping they wouldn’t be long. “However she wasn’t dressed like that.” He pointed at the bit of white dress peeking from underneath the heavy covers. “She was wearing something else and she also had this thing..." Steven began to lead everyone downstairs, pillow in hand, to show them the compact he had left downstairs but stopped short on the first landing when the warp pad in the house lit up. 

“We heard that we had a special visi-holy moly! What happened here? Is that another hole I have to fix?” 

“What happened here?” Peridot asked, a deadpan look on her face; she was wearing one of his old shirts which made him smile internally. 

Steven walked down the stairs and waved sheepishly at his friends. “Hi Bismuth…Lapis...Peridot.” 

After some hugs and greetings, Steven, for the second time tonight, told the story of being ambushed by a weird monster, Garnet being knocked out, Pearl and Amethyst being poofed and a weird, random girl coming to save him from the monster that clearly didn’t want him for being solely Steven Universe, bringer of peace, or looking for revenge against Pink Diamond due to her actions. 

As Steven told his story, Connie shot her mom a text letting her know that she was okay and if she could come over with her doctor’s bag. The girl didn't look so well with her more than normal pale skin and multiple injuries. 

“Are you tired, son?” Greg asked, concerned. 

“No, I'm fine," A yawn escaped his lips. "Alright maybe I am a little tired."

“I wanted to surprise you in a different way but last time you came over I felt bad when you slept on the couch so I had asked Bismuth to build you a bedroom up in your dome with a full bathroom.” 

“Finding the way for pipes was a challenge but-“ her arm shape shifted into her hammer. “I got it done.” 

“Aww, thank you both. However I think I will still sleep here just in case-”

Amethyst’s gem began to glow and float and much to everyone’s surprise, Pearl’s began to do the same thing. “Well that’s a first,” Garnet said, adjusting her visor before leaning forward, elbows resting on her knees.. “She must be really worried about the battle to come this fast.”

Amethyst formed first. She was now sporting ripped jeans with a golden Crystal Gem Star patch on her right knee, black lace up combat boots, a black top that showed her gem and hair up in a ponytail. Pearl came shortly after wearing dark blue dress pants, a white button up, burgundy flats and matching scarf; the whole outfit coming together with a black cardigan. “Where’s the monster?” Pearl said, immediately summoning her weapon from her gem. 

“It’s over, nerd,” Amethyst said with a sigh before settling herself on the wooden floor. “What the heck was that Steven?”

“Are you okay, Steven? Are you hurt?” 

Steven chuckled as Pearl examined him as she always did, “yeah I’m fine.” 

“But how did you defeat that monster?” 

“He didn’t,” Garnet said, leaning forward, “It was that girl we saw outside.” 

“What?” Pearl asked. 

“She was different,” Steven said “At least I think she’s different. She’s upstairs, asleep. Which reminds me Connie, can you ask your mom-“

“Already done,” Connie smiled at Steven. “She’ll be here soon.” 

“Steven, can I see that thing you mentioned earlier?" 

“Huh? Oh this?” He went to the kitchen counter and came back with a large pink and gold compact in hand. Because it looked expensive, Steven passed the item carefully to Garnet who took it on her hands to examine it closely. Even when not holding it, he could feel a weird power coming from the artifact

“Do you have any idea what that could be, Garnet?” Greg asked. But without a word, Garnet opened the item revealing to the group a pink gem trapped inside the compact. Steven was unsure if anyone felt it, but a strong aura was definitely coming from the compact, similar to the Diamonds’ aura. Lapis must have felt something too for she brought her hand up to her mouth in shock; obviously she would sympathize with a gem trapped in an object. Steven wondered why the human girl would have such an item with her or how she came about it. 

“Can you get it out?” Lapis asked. 

“Are you crazy?” Peridot exclaimed arms extended with exasperation. “We don’t know who that could be or what they’re capable of.” 

“Steven took me out of the mirror without knowing anything about me,” countered Lapis.

“You also spoke to me,” Steven said as he remembered the long ago day when Pearl had given him Lapis's mirror. “However….Garnet what do you think?”

“If they try anything, we’ll be ready.” Everyone nodded in agreement, even Greg, who took a vase from the coffee table, was ready to throw it at a possible enemy. 

The gem didn’t need much force to be removed from the compact. It rested peacefully on Garnet’s palm before it began to emit a soft pink glow. 

“Get ready,” Garnet instructed. The gem floated above everyone but no physical form ever came. Instead, a ghost-like figure with long hair and pointy buns appeared, resembling close to the girl upstairs. 

“Please, put me back….” the smoke person whispered. “Please return me to the Guardian, I don’t belong with you....We have to heal...” Before Steven or Garnet could utter a question, the smoky figure vanished into thin air leaving the group with more questions than answers. 

“A guardian?” Bismuth asked. “Is that what your mystery girl is upstairs?” 

‘ _Meeaaawww_.” Cat Steven appeared from his hiding spot, hackles raised and ready to pounce as he stared at the door. 

“My mom must be here,” Connie said, standing from her spot next to Steven. Cat Steven continued to hiss at the door and wondered what was causing him to go off like that; surely he had met his mom before tonight...

“Hi mom," Connie greeted her mom after opening the door, secretly relived it has just her. "I’m glad you're here...Mom, whose cat is that?” 

“I don’t know,” Priyanka said, handing the gray cat to Connie; Cat Steven continued his angry hissing behind her. “But she was downstairs and didn’t run away when I approached her. She seems friendly.”

“Yo, Cat Steven, chill out man.” Amethyst said, scooping the angry cat up in her arms. “Do you want a snack? I could use one, come on, lets leave that nice kitty alone.” 

Connie held the cute grey cat at arms length inspecting it for any tags. Even ror a household cat, this cat was peculiar. “She could be chipped,” Connie offered to her mom and the group. “She’s wearing a bell only, no tags. And she has the cutest bald spot on her fore-oww, kitty, no!” 

The cat leapt from Connie’s arms after scratching her way out, and ran towards the coffee table. Before anyone could stop her, it grabbed the pink stone and ran up the stairs. 

“What just happened?” Peridot asked, shocked as everyone else was. 

The group rushed upstairs to find the cat sitting at the foot of the bed, stone in her mouth, scarlet eyes staring intently at the girl. 

“Think we found the owner,” Pearl said as they watched the cat toss the stone up into the air where it remained suspended. “I now have even more questions…”

“Please, Pink Moon Crystal…” the cat said. “Heal the princess and bring back our last hope.” 

“Did the cat just talk?” Priyanka asked, as she recoiled in shock. “Connie, is that a thing? Are talking cats a thing?” 

Connie stood there, dumbfounded as everyone else in the room about a talking cat. But that was just the tip of the iceberg for everyone. The gem, which remained suspended above the girl began to encase her in what appeared to be a giant crystal. “No...please….” the cat cried as it backed away from the growing crystal. “Princess please, the others are coming. Can you hear me?”

But it was too late. 

The girl was completely encased in a large crystal, leaving the strange talking cat crying out for her.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Sorry for the delay of chapters, work has been a beating lately and with a toddler...it leaves little time for anything else. 
> 
> A few things: 
> 
> With Steven being 18 here going on 19 I figured Connie would be 16 going on 17 she would be a Junior in this story. I could be wrong. 
> 
> Also, I figured encasing Chbiusa in the crystal would be just like the Gems going inside their gems to heal. I figured this young Guardian has gone through a lot of battles in the last 24hrs and her crystal would be the one to do the quick healing.
> 
> Anyway I'll see you in the next chapter!! I'm so excited for you guys to see where this is going. We're getting closer and closer to Steven meeting Usagi and the rest of the gang. Things are going to be...interesting to say the least!


End file.
